Sweetheart
by Turtles3
Summary: Six doesn't like Nine, but she can't seem to get his face out of her head. Does she like Nine? Or does she like John or Sam? Jealousy is in the air! The new face don't help either!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story! Sorry its short, I will be updating in a couple days or sooner! Have a nice day! I don't own anything, it all belongs to Pittacus Lore! ****- Turtles3**

**Six's POV**

We were in Nine's penthouse; there was only one word to describe it.

Amazing.

At first I was a bit reluctant since there was no way to escape, but then I thought it was genius (though I would never tell that to Nine). There was no way to get up without Nine's key card or buzzing in and Mogs are stupid, but would never attack around so many people. Then, I was jealous he had this luxurious place without having move around, but I got over it. Put now I have a I have a problem, I can't stop thinking about Nine, his cocky smile, his onyx eyes.

_Stop it Six! What about John and Sam!_

I sigh and get up from my bed. I put my hair in a ponytail, but some of my stubborn bangs stick out.

I head over to the gym and head over to the punching bags. I start thinking of Nine again and before I know I've broken the punching bag. I push it to the corner and use my telekinesis to pick up the sand and throw it away.

I pick up a 200 hundred pound, which is no problem for me since I'm Loric and hang it. I start punching it and then Nine's smile pops in my head. I get angrier and punch harder and harder. I do this until it breaks and by then I've barely broken a sweat. I do the same thing with this punching bag that I did with the other, I find my next victim. I feel bad since it's shiny and looks brand new, but Nine seems to have a never ending supply.

I start punching, my knuckles are bruised and are about to bleed, but I don't care.

The more I think about Nine the harder the punches get and then I hear a voice behind me , its Nine. Before I turn to face him I punch the bag one more time and it bursts, sand pouring out. My knuckles start to bleed as I turn around.

Nine asks," What the hell Sweetheart?"

I roll my eyes and growl "Don't call me sweetheart!"

And with that I walk out and feel his eyes looking at my back and I can feel him smirking.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, Follow and Favorite! If you see anything wrong please tell me! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to give a shout-out to Mysteryfanaticno1! Her stories are amazing! This chapter will be a lot longer than the last one! Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, and Review! I don't own anything, it all belongs to Pittacus Lore! ****- Turtles3**

**Nine's POV**

I walk in to my gym and see Six punching bags and then I look towards the corner and see she killed 2 of my bags.

I get a bit mad.

"What the hell Sweetheart?"

She punches the bag once more and it breaks. She turns around, rolls her eyes and growls "Don't call me sweetheart!"

She walks out and I smirk.

_What's her problem? _

I go over and start my regular workout, but soon I think about Six. Her grey eyes full of anger when she kills Mogs, her blonde hair with black roots falling down her shoulders.

_ Stop it Nine! She likes John, I think._

I'm lost in thought and I hear footsteps.

I stop what I'm doing and look around.

There is nothing, but with my super hearing I hear a heartbeat.

Six.

I stand up and walk around in her general direction and I tackle her where I think she is. She screams loudly and she becomes visible. I pin her to the floor. My body on top hers, my face inches from hers. She squirms under my grip, but it's useless.

"Give up Sweetheart?"

Her eyes are full of anger and she says through her grit teeth, "Never"

Then, before I can do anything she lifts her head up, closing the distance between our faces, and kisses me.

It was just a peck, but it felt amazing. My lips still tingling. I was so shocked; I loosened my grip on her. She escapes and pins me. We end up in the same position as last time except she is on top of me!

_Then I look at her face, is she blushing?_

She says, "Ha! Give up?"

I don't know what happened, but I lift up my head and whisper no and kiss her.

**Six's POV**

I'm walking to the gym, but I turn invisible so Nine can't see me.

I'm walking towards the punching bags and then something tackles me. I scream and lose my invisibility. I see Nine and then he pins me to the floor. I squirm and try to escape, but he has an iron grip on me.

I start thinking of ways to distract him.

"Give up sweetheart?"

That fuels my fire and I get madder.

"Never!" I spit back.

Then, an idea pops into my head.

Before I think, I give him a peck on the lips. I feel myself blush as I realize I just kissed Nine! It works though! He loosens his grip on me. I take my chance and escape his grip. Then, I pin him on the floor!

I say "Ha! Give up?"

He lifts his head up and then whispers, "No. "

Then, he kisses me!

_Omg!_

Then I find myself kissing him back.

I lose track of time, the world just melts away. It's slow, but passionate.

Then I hear somebody clear their throat.

I get off him and start catching my breath; both of us are lying on the floor. I see Eight, Marina, and John staring at them.

Marina and Eight stare at me with wide-eyes.

John's eyes are full of anger, but his face shows no emotion. I feel a little bad for second, but then I become enraged because he is dating Sarah.

I start blushing madly, I glance over to Nine and he is smirking.

Eight is the first to speak up," We came over because we heard someone scream…"

If possible I become redder, but I say," We are fine"

Then, Nine speaks up," We are _more_ than fine" he says with a smirk.

I become as red as tomato and he just smiles while John glares at him.

I decide I can't stand this anymore and stand up.

My heart is going a million miles a minute; I hope he can't hear it!

I feel 4 pairs of eyes on my back.

As I'm about to leave Nine calls out," Relax Sweetheart! We don't want you to have a heart attack!"

_He can hear it!_ I sigh.

As soon as I'm out of view I run to my room. I slam the door and I throw myself on my bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I tried to capture Nine's and Six's personality as best as I could! ****If you see anything wrong please tell me! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to give a shout-out to IwishIcouldbeNumberFive. ****! Her stories are awesome and you should really read them! I also wanted to thank killerawesome for her review! Italics are like what they are thinking btw. I don't own anything it all belongs to Pittacus Lore! Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, and Review! – Turtles3**

**Six POV**

_What just happened? Oh yeah, Nine kissed me!_

_Does he like me? Why didn't I stop and slap him? What's wrong with John?_

My thinking was interrupted by a knock on my door.

_Please let it not be John or Nine!_

"Come in"

Then, I see Marina's face, _thank god!_

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"I'm fine-" I begin to say, but I'm cut off by Marina.

"No you're not! You were kissing Nine! What happened?!" she blurts out.

She starts to blush realizing what she just did.

"I'm sorry-"she starts to say, but this time I cut _her_ off.

"It's fine. I'm not sure what happened, I was pinning him on the floor and then he just kissed!"

She nods her head slowly and then asks," Did you enjoy it?"

I blush.

"I DID NOT ENJOY IT!"

The whole penthouse went quite.

_Great!_

_I need to get out of here._

I look at Marina, she is blushing harder.

"Goodbye Marina!" My voice is full venom and with that I stand up and leave her.

I walk towards the living room which is where the elevator is.

I see Sarah and John together on one couch, Eight playing with Ella on another couch and Nine is nowhere to be found.

Everyone has their eyes on me, when I click the elevator button John stands up.

I push him back down hard with my telekinesis.

A couple seconds later the elevator dings and opens up.

I walk in and go up to the roof.

The wind is whipping my hair and making me cold.

I go and sit down on edge, not caring how close I am to the edge.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful.

I looked down and noticed how high up I was; down below people looked like ants.

I sat there for a while thinking of what happened today, Marina's words keep repeating themselves in my head.

_Did I enjoy the kiss? Maybe_

I hear a noise and I immediately turn invisible waiting for a Mog to appear.

Instead Nine comes up running from the side of the building.

I was confused at first, but then I remember of his anti-gravity legacy.

I think about turning visible because we're going have to talk about it sooner or later.

I decide to do it, but before I do I hear him muttering about how he is an idiot for kissing me because I like John.

_Do people really think that? Is it that obvious? Wow_

I walk towards him and stop an arm's length away from him.

I take a deep breath and turn visible.

"Hi"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow! Next chapter will have both their POV's ;) I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm not exactly sure if you can call it that though! Can you guys tell me? Thanks! Please Review, Follow and Favorite! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Have a nice day! – Turtles3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I wanted to give a shout-out to Lucky Number 9! She is an amazing author and her stories are awesome! This one is the longest chapter yet! Major spoilers from The Lost Files: Nine Legacy! I don't own anything of the Lorien Legacies; it all belongs to Pittacus Lore! Enjoy! –Turtles3**

**Nine's POV**

After Six left, I stood up and left.

John was pissed which just made me smirk, Eight was surprised and Marina was in shock.

I walk towards the elevator and see Sarah looking at me from the couch.

I wonder if the others will tell her what happened.

I decide to have a little fun with her.

I unlock one of the windows and jump out making sure my feet find the side of the building.

I hear her scream while I'm laughing my head off.

_So, she doesn't know about my anti-gravity._

I run down the side of the building and drop down when no one is looking.

I decide to do the jogging routine I used to do when I lived here.

Something about Lake Michigan relaxes me and I'm always tempted to jump in.

The sky is full of purple and orange hues.

I jog at really slow pace which is a somewhat fast jog for humans.

I feel like going in to a full on sprint, but I can't because I'm surrounded by humans.

_I need to get far away like into some woods._

I keep jogging at the same pace as I head towards so woods, I think about today.

_I kissed Six and I enjoyed it._

_ Did she feel anything? _

_I know I felt something._

I always tried to avoid feelings because feelings get people killed.

I find myself in the woods; I start running at full speed; the wind against my face relaxes me even more.

I hear Ella's' voice in my head and I stop.

_Where are you? Are you ok?_

_I won't tell you where I am, but I'm fine. Don't tell any of the others, ok?_

_Umm sure ok! Bye!_

_Can't believe she's developed a legacy at such a young age; she'll probably get telekinesis soon_.

I wonder if they told her what happened. I turn back after a while to head to the penthouse because I don't want them coming after me.

I think about Six, _she's almost as blood thirsty as me._

_She is tough and keeps her emotions locked away like me._

I realize I like Six and I don't think I can hide or ignore those feelings.

I see the city ahead of me and slow down my pace into a slow jog.

Its night and the city is full of lights.

It looks better when you are higher in the air.

I finally get to the John Hancock building.

When nobody is looking, I jump on the side of the building and run up, but I don't stop at my window.

I keep going all the way until reach the roof. I jump on to the roof and I start to walk towards the edge to sit, but then Six becomes visible.

"Hi" she says almost shyly.

**Six'x POV**

"Um hi" he says not meeting my gaze.

He runs his hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck.

_He looks so cute when he does that! _

_Stop it Six!_

He sighs and then he starts to say, "About earlier, I'm sorry-" But I cut him off with a kiss.

When I pull away he has a goofy grin on his face and I start to blush.

Then he asks, "Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?"

_Wow he must really trust me._

"Sure you can tell me anything!"

"When I was around 15, I kind of fell for this girl, Maddie. I met her at the gym. On our last date, I was driving then I saw vans full of Mogs and we ended up on a high-speed chase around Chicago. My cepan, Sandor, got mad and I kind of ran away. I went to her house after a couple of days to apologize and fell asleep in her bed by accident. When I woke up, I am surrounded by Mogs. I found out I could transfer my legacies to people and transferred my anti-legacy to her. When we escaped, she tasered me and I was knocked unconscious. I wake up strapped to a chair and I was forced to watch her and her family be eaten by a piken. They got me out of my cell after a couple of weeks and they put me into the torture chamber and I had to watch Sandor be tortured. One day I was able to break free and break through the force field and I killed him out of mercy. They locked me up in my cell and then they were afraid me; I was a threat. Then, months after John came with this boy and helped me escape."

I was in shock, he killed his own cepan and had to watch his girlfriend be eaten alive.

I had tears in my eyes; this all explains why he acts so emotionless.

I do the only thing that come to mind, I give him a hug.

I don't say I'm sorry for loss because that never sound genuine.

Then he asks me," Please don't tell anyone ok?"

"Ok sure! Your secret is safe with me!"

When I let go he smiles and then he asks, "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I need to sort out the feelings I have for John, Sam and you."

He nods and then says, "We should head down before the others start to worry."

I give him one last tight hug.

Then as we turn around to leave I see John.

He turns himself into a human fire-ball and is running straight towards Nine to punch him.

When he is about 5 feet away I hug Nine and then a yellowish bubble forms around us two.

When John's fist connects with the bubble he screams in pain and falls back.

His fire burns out and he clutches his right hand on the floor.

I look over at Nine and he is grinning, "Well you developed a new legacy!"

"I guess I did."

_Shield legacy that's cool, I wonder if with invisibility I can attack with an invisible shield!_

"Let's head down and tell the others what happened."

And with that we both head to the elevator grinning.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I will be updating soon! Have a nice day! Review, Follow and Favorite! – Turtles3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to give a shout-out to ****mutantblueberry! ****Her stories are amazing and you should really check them up! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been really busy! Enjoy! - Turtles3**

**Nine's POV**

When we are in the elevator going down I notice Six is swaying and is pale. I immediately start to worry.

"Six are you ok?"

She bites her lip and then says, "I feel really dizzy and nauseous, but I'm fine!"

"Six, no you're not! Your swaying and I think you're going to faint. Let me carry you"

She doesn't say anything, but she didn't refuse when I picked her up bridal style.

The elevator doors open and everyone has their eyes on us. Sarah glares at me; Eight and Marina raise their eyebrows, and Ella smiles.

I get a cup and fill up with water with my telekinesis and at the same I get some cookies out.

Everyone looks in awe since I can do a lot of things with my telekinesis at the same time.

"I make a mean cocktail too!" ** (A/N: You would understand if you read I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Nine's Legacies. He used to make cocktails for his Cepan only using telekinesis)**

I smirk as I make my way towards her room.

I put her down and give her the water and cookies.

I sit there and watch her eat in a comfortable silence.

When she finishes I take the plate and glass.

"I'll be right back"

"Ok" she says.

I run out on the ceiling with super speed and go to the sink. I put the plate and cup in the sink. I turn around to face everyone.

Then Marina asks, "Is Six ok? What happened"

"She is fine, I'll explain later. Anymore questions?"

Sarah then asks, "Where is John?"

I just smirk and run out so fast I'm a blur.

Back in her room, I jump back to the floor.

I frown because I see her standing up.

"No, no, no! You need to rest!"

"What?! No! I'm fine" she says.

She was still pale and I knew that using her shield exhausted her.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder ignoring her protests.

I lay her down in her bed, put a blanket over her, turn off the light, and kiss her forehead.

"Feel better and thanks for shielding me."

"No problem, I would do it again." She says as I smile.

I'm at the door about to leave and then she calls,

"Wait Nine come back!" I turn around and head towards her bed.

When I reach her she lifts her head and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for everything" she whispers into my ear.

I get out of her room and close the door with a smug smile on my face.

_Time to tell the others what happened._

I head towards the living room and sit down next to Ella.

I whisper so low that only Ella can hear what I'm saying.

"I need to talk to you in my head."

She gives me a nod.

_What do you have to tell me?_

_Sarah is probably going to ask me what happened to John; what I tell her is true, but tell Marina and Eight not to go anywhere. Ok?_

_Ok sure._

After like 15 seconds I see Marina and Eight giving me small nods.

_Wow Ella works fast._

"So, what happened to John and Six?" Sarah asks after a couple of seconds.

"He is on the roof and he is in serious pain. Six got a new legacy!"

She screams and goes to elevator.

I start laughing my head off and Sarah glares at me until the elevator door closes.

Marina, Eight, and Ella all look at me wanting to know what happened.

I take a deep breath and begin to explain.

**Marina's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch thinking about today.

_Six disappeared after I went to talk her._

_ Nine jumped out the window according to Sarah._

_ Six and Nine happened to also kiss. _

_Out of all people Nine! I thought she liked John! _

_Then, after a while John goes to the roof to see if any of them were there since it was getting late. _

_He still hasn't come back!_

After a couple of minutes Nine comes in carrying Six bridal style.

Six looks exhausted and is really pale.

He gets a cup of water and a plate of cookies and then he is off.

He comes back after 5 minutes running on the roof with the plate and the cup and they are both empty.

He turns around and I ask him Six is ok and what happened to her.

All he says is that she is ok and he will explain later.

Then Sarah asks where John is and all he does is smirk and I see a mischievous glint in his eyes! He runs out so fast all you see is a blur.

_Uh-oh, that's not good!_

He comes back after a couple of minutes with a smug smile on his face.

He sits next to Ella and whispers something to her; too low for me to hear.

After a couple of seconds, I hear her voice in my head.

_Hey Marina! Nine is going to tell us what happened to John and Six. _

_When he says what happened, don't move! Ok? _

_Ok sure. _

I look over to Nine and give him a small nod and then I turn over to Eight and he is doing the same thing as me.

Sarah speaks up and asks what happened to John and Six; Nine says John is in serious pain and that Six got a new legacy!

I wonder what legacy she got and what really happened to John.

Sarah screams and goes up to the roof glaring at Nine while he is laughing.

We all look at him expectantly, he takes a deep breath and says," Six and me were one the roof talking and John comes up. He turns into a human fireball and comes running up to punch me. Six at hugs me and this yellowish bubble surrounded us. He punched the bubble and then he screamed out in pain and fell back clutching his right hand. When we came back Six was swaying and feeling bad; the shield legacy made her like that, but she is fine now and is sleeping."

_Six must care about Nine a lot because most legacies kick in when they are feeling a lot of strong emotions._

"Why would he try to punch you?"

Nine smirks and says" I really don't know, jealously or anger is my guess"

_John is jealous of Nine because of Six; he shouldn't be he has Sarah!_

_ It does explain why he was so mad all afternoon though_.

Eight then asks," Should we go check up on him?"

Nine yawns and responds, "Well I'm tired and going to sleep, but you guys should check on him. Marina you should try to heal him."

He stands up and disappears in a dash.

I look over to Ella.

"Want to come up and check on John?" She nods and I look over to Eight.

"You coming?" He also nods.

It's been kind of awkward since the kiss in Dulce.

He holds out his hands which we take and in a second we are eon the roof. I hold a his hand a second longer then I should have and we both blush!

When we are on the roof, I see Sarah sitting next to John with his head on her lap.

We walk over and all kneel next to him.

I see his hand and no bones are broken, but it's really red.

He seems to be in a lot of pain because he has strained expression.

"John give me your hand."

He nods a bit and hands over his right hand.

When I touch it he groans.

After a couple of seconds, I don't feel the iciness I usually feel.

I try again, but nothing happens. I look over to John.

"Sorry John, but I can't heal you. You should go sleep maybe tomorrow morning you will feel better." He nods.

"Eight can you teleport him to his room please"

"Ok sure" he says.

**Eight's POV**

I see Sarah kiss his cheek good night.

I grab his hand and teleport to his room.

I'm mad that he would try to hurt Nine out of anger and jealousy.

I mean he has Sarah and she is beautiful and kind, but I like Marina more.

I'm just too afraid to even ask her out.

"John you messed up big time"

All he does is mutter," Shut up! I know, I had to lie to Sarah about what happened!"

I sigh and teleport back to the roof.

_Tomorrow is going to be interesting._

**A/N: Longest chapter ever! Please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day! Review, Favorite and Follow Please! - Turtles3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! This story is almost done! I will be making a story after this on how they find Five! It will be called The Search for Five! This is kind of a prequel to it! Enjoy!-Turtles3**

**Six's POV**

As soon as Nine left I fell asleep, but I was greeted with a nightmare.

_*Nightmare*_

_I am in a dark room and I see Nine in the corner and I see Four in the other. _

_They are shackled to the wall and are hanging. _

_Then, Setrakus Ra comes out with a 9 inch knife. _

_He asks, "Which one dies?" _

_I try to lunge at him, but I'm glued to my spot. _

_He then takes out another knife and plunges it into both their hearts. _

_I scream and then fall to my knees and cry._

_"Your next!" He says as he lunges for me._

_*End*_

I wake up because I feel someone shaking me.

I open my eyes and see Nine with a worried expression.

I look over to the clock and it say 3:14 A.M.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? I woke and I heard you crying." He says.

I touch my cheek and feel the tears and wipe them away.

"I just had a nightmare; I'm fine."

"Want to tell me about out it over some hot cocoa?" he asks.

"Sure!" I stand up and we both quietly head over to the kitchen.

I sit down on the kitchen island and watch him heat up some milk.

Then, he adds the perfect amount of cocoa.

I look outside and see a massive storm overhead.

_ I wonder if I can make it bigger; it will help me burn off some steam._

I light the dark night with lightning, but by accident I hit the building and all the lights go out.

I sigh and stop not wanting to hit any other building.

Nine turns around and hands me a mug.

"Was that you?" he asks after he sit next to me on the kitchen island.

"I was trying to make the storm bigger and hit the building with lightning by accident" I start to blush; I hope he can't see me through the darkness.

Then as if on cue, lightning hits (my fault) and illuminates both our faces."

Is the great Six blushing?" he teases.

That makes me blush harder.

"Shut up!" Then, I playfully slap his arm.

"So tell me about your dream." he says.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"I am in a dark room and I saw Four and you hanging on the wall. Then, Setrakus Ra comes out with a huge knife. Then, he asks me who he is he going to kill."

I have tears in my eyes, but I don't let them spill.

Lightning strikes again (my fault) and I see Nine looking at me.

Then he takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

It makes my stomach flutter, but I contain myself and continue.

"I don't say anything, but I try to lunge at him. I couldn't move and then he just takes out an identical knife. Then, he plunged it into both your hearts and then he lunges at me; that's it."

"Oh, it's just Setrakus's way of toying with you. Remember it's just a dream and you have me right next to you" he says with a reassuring squeeze to my hand.

"I know but if felt so real and I felt the pain of losing you and John plus me dyeing isn't soothing."

We sit there in an awkward silence and I notice our hands were still intertwined.

I also notice the power got back because it's really cold and I shiver, but Nine doesn't notice.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asks.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep, but don't worry I will be fine in my room."

He grins and then says, "I have an idea! Follow me to my room!"

We let go of each other's hand and place our empty mugs into the sink.

Then, we go to Nine's room.

It's right next to mine, but is triple the size.

The walls were a maroon color, he had a huge plasma TV with a couch right in front, a king size bed, a desk, he had every game system available; the walls are covered with movie posters and a huge bookshelf full of movies.

"Want to watch a movie? Since you can't sleep and I probably won't sleep either." he says.

I nod.

I walk over to the book shelf and see that 2 of the shelves are full of Disney movies.

I turn around to face Nine.

"So you have the entire Disney movie collection?"

"Um yeah, my cepan was a huge movie buff and the Disney movies would relax me a bit." He says.

I look at his face and see a small blush peppered across his face.

"Who's blushing now?"

He looks down embarrassed and I feel bad; I was just teasing.

"Nine you shouldn't be embarrassed, I think it's cool! I really like Lilo & Stich! It's my favorite! Do you have it?"

He looks up and is smiling.

I melt inside.

"Of course I have the movie! Please don't tell anyone about the collection though!" he says.

"I promise I won't say anything."

I sat down on the read plush couch in front the huge plasma.

Nine put the DVD in the DVR and he sits down next to me.

After 15 minutes, I start shivering again.

This time Nine does notice and says, "Here let me get you a blanket."

He goes into his closets and pulls out a dark brown blanket.

He sits back down and lays the blanket on top of _both_ of us!

I try and get as close to Nine for warmth.

He notices and he puts an arm around my shoulder.

I smile and lay my head on his shoulders.

Soon I'm fast asleep and Im met by dreamless sleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I wake up and see that we are in the same position except his arm was around my waist, not that I minded.

I look up and see Nine is up too. "Good Morning Sweetheart! How did you sleep?"

I roll my eyes at my nickname, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Pretty good! No nightmares! How about you?"

"Best sleep I've had in a while. Let's go and get some breakfast!" He says.

We both smile and together we head out.

When we get to the kitchen everyone is already there.

John and Sarah are making pancakes and Ella and Marina are deep in a conversation.

I sit down next to Eight.

He smiles and asks, "How did you guys sleep through the massive storm last night?"

I feel myself blush a little.

"Sorry that was my fault."

Nine is laughing next to me and every one looks at me wide-eyed.

"Shut up Nine! You were there I didn't exactly hit the building with lightning on purpose!"

"Well your growing powerful!" says Eight.

I smile.

"Nah, I just had a lot of stuff stored up inside me that I need to release. The storm was forming I just add the lightning and thunder and by accident I hit the building and we lost power for a little while."

Eight then says, "You should learn how to accept a compliment."

" Fine! Thank you Eight!"

Then, I hugged him and he hugs me back.

"Happy?"

"Very!" He says.

I roll my eyes.

"What does Nine have to with the massive storm you created?" he asks.

"Oh he was their when I made it."

John turns around from the stove and snaps, "Why was Nine with you?"

I was about to respond, but Nine beat me to it.

"I was making hot cocoa and we were talking about a nightmare she had. Happy? Anymore questions?" he snaps back.

No one says anything.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

John turns around and hands me a stack of pancakes.

I taste them and they were the best I've ever had.

"Thank you John! These are really good!"

I smile and so does he.

I finish my pancakes and head to my room.

When I'm in the hallway I feel somebody grab my hand.

I turn around and see John.

"Can we talk?" he asks shyly.

"Let's got to the roof were Nine can't eavesdrop on us!"

"How did you know?" he yells from the kitchen.

I smirk.

"Because I just knew" I yell back.

I grab his wrist and lead him towards Eight.

"Hey Eight! Can you do us the honor of taking us to the roof?"

"Sure Barbie!" he says.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Watch it Ken!"

We both start laughing and I grab Eights hand.

John just stands their; leaving me awkwardly holding Eight's hand in front of everyone.

"Well grab on to his hand!"

"Oh yeah sorry!" He says.

When he holds Eight hand and in a second we are one the roof.

"Thanks Ken!"

He flashes out and it leaves me and John alone on the roof.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed! Review, Follow and Favorite! –Turtles3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Sorry for not updating sooner, my family decided to take me on a surprise vacation and I couldn't update. I'm trying to update regularly, but school starts soon and I'm busy! I've also decided this story will be about 10 chapters! Enjoy!-Turtles3**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lorien Legacies; it all belongs to Pittacus Lore! Sometimes I forget to write it in my others chapter! Sorry! So if forget this is all for the chapters!**

**Marina's POV**

As I see Six and Eight flirting, I'm filled with jealousy. It reminds when we were in India, how easy Six could be. I try not to be jealous because Six is like a sister to me, but I can't help it.

When Eight flashes back in, I glare at my food.

"Are you ok Marina?", Ella asks.

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!"

She frowns ,but doesn't say anything.

Nine looks at me and frowns, "Why are you jealous?"

I stare at him with wide eyes.

_How does he know?_

Everyone is looking at us including Eight.

"What?" I say playing dumb.

" I don't know why, but I can feel what you are all feeling. Everyone is confused and Ella is worried about you. Its giving me a head ache and I'm getting the strongest feeling from you", he says with a smirk.

" I guess you got a new legacy! You're a Sensior! Congrats!"

" Thanks, but it still doesn't explain why your feeling jealous." he says.

I start to blush.

All the jealousy leaves and its replaced with anger and embarrassment.

" A punching bag might help with the anger!" he says with his trademark smirk.

" Shut up Nine!" I growl.

I run out with super speed and head to my gym.

I leave the light off and head off to the punching bags.

**Eight's POV**

_Why is Marina jealous? What the hell is Nine's problem? _

I glare at Nine and he just smirks.

I teleport to the gym and the lights are off.

Then I hear Marina, but I don't understand everything she is saying.

" Nine…Idiot…Eight…Never…Six…"

I turn on the light and lean against the wall.

She screams and gets into a fighting stance.

I smirk.

She looks cute when she scared.

All of the sudden I have butterflies in my stomach and my palms start to sweat. She see its me and just continues with the punching the bag so fast she is a blur.

I teleport behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stops and I let go. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" she says turning around looking at me.

I know she's lying.

" You're not ok Marina! What was Nine talking about? What are you jealous of?"

She looks down and turns cherry red.

" IwasjealousofyouandSixflirting" she says so fast it took me a while to understand what she says.

_Why would she be jealous?_

_Because she likes you idiot! says a voice in my head._

I was so deep in thought I forgot about Marina.

She was still looking down and I did the only thing that came to mind.

I gently lifted up her chin and kissed her. It was short ,but sweet.

When our eyes meet we both blush.

_It's now or never! says the voice again._

" Marina will you go out with me?"

"I'd be delighted too!" she says with a smile that makes me melt.

**Six's POV**

We walk over to the center and sit down Indian style on the floor.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know! I'm sorry! My jealousy got the better of me! Seeing you with Nine just brought out the bad in me. I guess I have feelings for you." he says.

I look into his blue eyes and see they are full of regret.

"Ok I forgive you, but you have to say sorry to Nine too."

He nods and I continue.

" I guess I'm sorry about your hand, but you kind of left me no choice and I didn't even know about the legacy."

" Its ok and its gone. I wonder why Marina or I couldn't even heal it. I think if you keep training, you can make it lethal."

I nod.

After a minute he awkwardly says," Did you ever had feelings for me?"

"I used to have feelings for you. I thought we had something after I left to Spain, but you never broke up with Sarah and it killed me when I saw you together. Now my feelings have changed and I have feelings towards Nine."

He says, " Ok you should go out with Nine then; do whatever makes you happy. Were still friends right?"

" Yes of course!"

I smile and so does he.

" Can I ask you something?" he asks looking at the floor.

I nod.

" Do you think I should breakup with Sarah?" he asks still not looking at me.

I'm taken back by the question.

I thought it was stupid to bring along a human, but I never thought John would want to break up with her.

" What? I thought you loved her!"

" I don't think it was love because Loric only love once. I couldn't love her completely because I had feelings for you and I want to know your opinion." , he says still avoiding my eyes.

" You want my honest opinion?"

He nods.

" I think you should break up because she should live a normal life not worrying about dyeing and battle. She has a family and she has the chance of living a normal life; a life sadly we will never live."

He nods and finally looks up.

" Ok, I guess I'll break up with her later. It will hurt both of us a lot ,but it's for the better of both of us I guess. Thanks for forgiving me and for giving me your opinion!" he says finally looking into my eyes.

"No problem. We should get going before the others start to worry!"

He nods and he helps me up.

As we walk to the elevator I notice burn marks on the floor.

" Hey John! Have you seen these marks before?"

He looks at them, stops and winces.

"Yeah it was when Nine and I got into a fight. He almost killed me when I said I'm Pitaccus.", he says.

I was curious what Nine did to him because it takes a lot to almost kill a Loric.

"What did he do exactly did he do?"

" Well it was 2 fights actually; he won both. The first one I lit myself on fire and that why the marks are their. After the first one, we healed each other with the Healing Stone. Then we did a rematch. In the end, he grabbed my neck and stood on the side of the building. He threatened to drop me if I didn't take back saying that I was Pittacus. I didn't take it back and right before I passed out 'cause of lack of oxygen he said next time I drop you. Then he left me one the roof." , he says.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys fought each other. Your supposed to work together; not kill each other!"

He smiles down sheepishly and says," Yeah I know. It wont happen again."

With that we go to the elevator.

**A/N: Did you like Nine's new legacy? I thought it would be fun to give him the legacy since he is bad with feelings. Can you guys please tell me if I should write a sequel to this? Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, and Follow!- Turtles3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I start school in 2 days, which sucks a lot! I will try to update at least twice a week! Enjoy!-Turtles3**

**Disclaimer I don't own Lorien Legacies; it all belongs to Pittacus Lore!**

**John's POV**

When the elevator doors open, I see Eight and Marina holding hands on the couch playing some game with Ella.

_They're a cute couple, but when did that happen?_

I don't see Nine or Sarah though.

I head to the gym and find Nine.

" Nine can we talk?"

"Ok go ahead." He says

" I'm sorry about yesterday, I let jealousy take control."

" Ok fine ,but do it again 'cause next time I drop you!" he says with a grin.

I smile at the memories when it was just us two, but I still like us all together like a family.

" How many cars do you have?"

" Like 15, why?" he says.

I stare at him wide-eyed.

" My cepan was a huge car freak. I have every thing from a rusty Mercedes to a Cherry Red Ferrari." , he says like it's no big deal.

" I'm going to breakup with Sarah and I need her to get home."

He stares at me incredulously.

" I talked about it with Six. It's too dangerous and she should live a normal life. Also, me and Six are friends again. _Just _friends."

" Well I can give her a BMW I have. Glad we are all friends again." , he says.

"Great, thanks man. I owe you!"

Right before I leave I turn back.

" You should really ask out Six!"

I walk out before he can say anything.

After talking to Nine, I go to Sarah's room. She is sitting down on her bed reading a book. I take a deep breath and prepare myself.

"Hey Sarah! Whats up?"

Shee looks up from her book and smiles.

I feel sick to my stomach.

"Nothing much I finished training a little while ago. What about you?"

" Sarah I think we need to break up!"

I feel tears in my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

" What John? Why?" she said, her voice cracking.

She has tears falling freely from her eyes.

I have the urge to go and wipe them away, but I stay by the doorway.

" Sarah it's not safe for you! We can be attacked at any moment! You have the chance to live a normal life, not worry about being killed or tortured! I talked to Nine and he agreed to give you a car so you can go home!"

"John did you ever love me?" she asks looking into my eyes.

" I never completely loved you because I had partial feelings towards Six! I'm sorry Sarah, I really am!"

With that I leave completely heart-broken. I head to my room and let my tears fall.

**Nine's POV**

I forgave John, we were like brothers and I wasn't going to lose that 'cause he screwed up. I'm thinking about Six. I defiantly have feeling towards her. I decide its time for me to ask her out.

I head out of the gym to Six's room. I knock on her door and she says, " Come in!"

When I open the door I see her sitting on her bed with a laptop. She has her hair in a ponytail and some of her stubborn bangs fall in her face.

"So whatcha doing?"

"I'm seeing if there is any information on Five. Whoever he/she is really good at staying hidden.", she says not looking up from her laptop.

I walk up to her and sit next to her.

" Cool, she still hasn't moved from Jamaica if that helps at all!"

I close my eyes and try to use my legacy as a Sensior.

Ella, Eight, and Mariana are all happy. John and Sarah are sad.

_Wow he really did break up with her._

Lastly, Six is feeling nervous.

_Wonder why?_

After an awkward silence, I take deep breath.

" Six."

She doesn't look at me; her eyes glued to the laptop screen.

I sigh and gently with my hand turn her chin towards me. With my other, I brush the hair out of her face.

" Six, will you go out with me?"

She looks at me in surprise, but then says," Why not?"

I kiss her.

Her hands went around my neck. My hands flew to her waist. Somehow, Six ended up on my lap and then someone just _had_ to interrupt us.

**Sarah's POV**

I'm here in my room crying.

_How can John break up with me? I thought he loved me!_

After crying for an hour.

I stand up and start packing my things. I want to get out of this pent house ASAP.

When I finished I headed over to Nine room, he wasn't there. I went to the gym, he wasn't there either. So then I check Six's room; what I found was Nine in a heated make out session with Six.

I awkwardly clear my throat.

Six jumps off Nine and blushes.

Nine blushes ,but looks really agitated.

" Sorry to interrupt ,but I need a car Nine." I say in a quiet voice.

**Nine's POV**

Even though I was mad, I felt bad for Sarah.

I could feel her sadness.

" Ok sure ,but don't you need to say bye?"

" No I actually want to go unseen. Can you guys make me invisible?" she say in a quiet voice.

I can tell she is trying really hard not to cry.

" Well I can try to transfer Legacy Transfer to Six. Then, she can transfer Invisibility to me. We can go out a window without anybody noticing."

I look over to Six and she nods in approval.

I close my eyes and hold her hand. Then I feel the power leaving me.

" Six now hold my hand and think about transferring Invisibility. Then, you should feel the power leaving you." She nods. After a couple of seconds, I feel the power coming from her hand.

" Ok we are ready to go!"

I concentrated and I became invisible.

" Sarah you're going to have to hold all you stuff in you left hand and then hold my right hand."

"Ok sure. I'm ready." she says.

I hold out my hand and she takes it.

I feel that she is petrified and Six is bit jealous, but is feeling sorry towards Sarah.

Before I leave I kiss Six on the check and whisper into her ear.

" Don't be jealous, I'm all yours."

She blushes ,but nods.

I turn invisible and jump out the window with Sarah.

I run down the building and head to the garage and I let go of Sarah's hand.

" That was so cool!" , she says in awe.

I smile.

I walk over to my BMW.

" This is all yours!"

She smiles and says, " Wow! Thanks Nine!"

She gives me a quick hug.

" No problem!"

I hand her the keys and she gets in.

Then, she drives away; far, far away from all this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Soon their will be a fight and Sam, Malcolm, Adam and the Chimaera come in! Review, Favorite, and Follow! –Turtles3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! This is my first fan fic so sorry if the fight scene is bad! This chapter is going to be like super long. I wanted to thank SixandNine4ever (Guest)! Her review was huge and helped a bunch! Contains Major Spoilers from the Lost Files: The Forgotten Ones! In my story, I changed the conversation between Sam and Malcolm. Sam also changed a bit since being tortured so sorry if he is too OOC ,but in my opinion after everything he has went through I don't think he will be like old Sam. So that's it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to Pittacus Lore!**

**John's POV**

It's been a week since Sarah left. It's still hurts to think about her, but I remember that it's for the best.

All we've done is train and train.

Ella even got telekinesis a couple days ago. With some practice she can already defend herself with it.

Eight and Marina are a couple now as are Nine and Six.

Sometimes they are so busy with each other I can only talk to Ella and BK. Which is fine, but I can't always be talking to a dog or an eleven year old.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Everyone is eating lunch and it's a normal day so far.

I have a bad feeling in my gut it snot going to stay that way, but I don't say anything.

Before I head to my room, I head to the surveillance room.

It's where we keep the tablet. I pick it up and Five still hasn't moved.

I check the cameras just in case. What I see is makes me pale.

I look closer and see in the distance Mogs marching from all directions.

"Nine, Six, everybody get down here NOW! Emergency!"

Everyone is here half a second later.

I point to the screen.

Nine is smiling like a madman, Six is calm as is Eight, and Marina is pale along with Ella. N

ine is the first to speak up, "First, we need to come up with a plan. Second, we need to get armed and ready. The Mogs already lost the element of surprise since we know they are coming. There is about 300 Mogs, too little for my taste, but they will be here in about 15 minutes."

He truly is insane and bloodthirsty at times.

"Before they get here we should surround the building. Nine, they know we are here so they are probably going to blow this building up. Nine and I will be in the front, Eight will get the right side and John, Ella, and BK will get the left side. Marina you go to the lobby and heal anyone who needs it. When you've killed everything, meet up in the front. Nine get a car a ready and load all the chests and some weapons. Leave it ready to go. Does everyone get the plan?" Six says.

Everyone nods.

"Well then let's suit up!" she says.

Everyone get a bullet proof vest and a gun.

Nine has his pipe staff and is grinning like no tomorrow.

Five minutes later, the car is loaded and ready. We head down and get in our positions. Now we just play the horrendous game, which is the waiting game.

**Adam's POV**

I'm about to go into Illinois and the phone rings.

"Malcolm! Where are you?"

"Adam, its Sam! I'm in a motel in Hannibal, Missouri. Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm in a car with some Chimaera. The Mogs have found out where the Garde is and are going to attack soon. We have 5 hours tops! I need you to get their as fast as you can! Prepare for a fight so have some guns on you! Leave Malcolm at least a mile away. I'm going to cause some earthquakes and I don't want him getting hurt."

"Ok I can make it in 4 hours. See you soon!" he says.

While I drive the Chimaera have stopped changing into different animals.

Right now Dust is a small wolf, Sami is a lizard, Rose is a parrot, Leo is a crane, Gaby is a monkey and then Blackjack is a cockroach.

"So guys we are going into fight. You need to get there and destroy all the Mogs you see!"

I receive various animal calls in response.

It's kind of weird talking to animals, but they are my only company for now.

**Sam's POV**

It's been an hour since Adam called.

My dad and I healed pretty well since Dulce.

The only thing that hasn't really healed well are my wrists.

I keep them bandaged up and cleaned, but they haven't gotten better at all.

I wonder what the goo was made out of.

My dad has talked a lot about Adam and how he has One's legacy.

_I wish I had legacies._

We are 3 hours away from a battlefield, I hope we aren't late.

I may be human, but I'm Loric now.

**Six's POV**

The Mogs are closer now.

I see 10 kraul and about 30 piken.

The Mogs are easy, but their pets aren't as easy.

I look to my right and see Nine with his pipe staff.

His eyes are gleaming with blood lust, he truly can be a monster on the battlefield.

* * *

Soon, the battle has begun. I turn invisible and start shooting. I kill 5 Mogs, but know they know my location.

I turn on my shield and bullets bounce of harmlessly.

While they are momentarily confused Nine take the opportunity to rip through 3 Mogs with his pipe staff.

I focus on keeping my shield and invisibility and start making a storm.

I shoot down some Mogs with lightning.

I look around and see Eight is a tiger, Ella is further back hiding behind a tree using telekinesis to snap necks of Mogs that come to close , Eight gets shot by a mog blaster and he's knocked of his legs. He quickly turns into a bird and flies to Marina.

I worry when I don't see John. I lose focus and I turn visible.

As soon as I turn around I see a Mog.

He has a knife and is about to kill me, when he burst into ashes.

I see Sam a couple of yards away with a gun in hand.

"Sam!" I yell on top of my lungs. Nine turns around and his eye narrow towards Sam.

"Missed me?" he asks. I tackle him in hug.

"I missed you too." He says as he chuckles.

He changed a bit his eyes are no longer as bright, he got taller, his hair grew out, and he is a little more muscular.

I notice John comes out from the lobby. He turns into a human fireballs and starts mowing down Mogs.

"Sam I would love to stay and catch up, but we have a battle to fight. Go behind the tree with girl and protect her."

He nods and goes off to Ella.

I turn invisible and start killing more Mogs.

There is about 100 left, 5 kraul and 19 piken.

I'm starting to worry because im starting to tire and im guessing the others are too. T

hen out of the blue a 5.0 earthquake hit.

We all run together and I open a shield around us.

I look forward and see some Mogs be crushed by some pieces of buildings that fell of.

Then I hear somebody say, "Dust, Rose and Blackjack kill the rest of the piken!"

I see a boy around my age ,but I take a closer look and he is a mog!

I see Nine start to growl and trying to run out of my shield ,but as he runs into the shield he just bounces back.

" You guys that's Adam! He has One's legacies! He is a mog ,but is a good guy! Don't kill him!" Sam says.

" I can't believe he's alive after he destroyed Dulce!" he mutters.

We all look at him incredulously.

_We destroyed Dulce not some mog._

" I'll explain later. Six keep your shield up, he is going to make one last earthquake." He says. He has 3 Chimaera next to him in the form of lions.

He takes a deep breath and stomps his foot unleashing a 9.8 earthquake towards the Mogs. I keep my shield up and I see the John Hancock Center collapse crushing every single mog, piken and kraul.

I see the mog boy get onto a lion with the 5 others Chimaera all around him.

After its safe I take the shield down.

" Sam we need to get out of here. Leave with the mog and meet up with us in Seattle at the Space Needle!"

" Ok sure I'll take Adam and my dad." he says.

Both John and I stare at him disbelieving.

" You found your dad?!"

He nods and I tackle him in a hug again.

He chuckles as he hugs me back.

" Well technically Adam found him. Six you've grown softer though. I thought you were just going to pat my back and not say anything.!" ,he's says as I let go.

I playfully hit his arm and he says ," There's the Six I know!"

We both grin.

I look down at his hands and see that his wrists are black and almost raw to the bone.

" Sam what happened?!"

He looks down and says, " Some weird goo Setarakus Ra put on me for torture." I guilt washes over me; he got tortured for us.

Nine must have been feeling heartless today and then suddenly interrupts me before I can say anything.

" You'll be fine, we need to get going. Now.", he says growling the last part.

I glare at him, he can be so insensitive at times.

Sam looks at me with an eyebrow raised as if in asking what the hell is this guys problem.

I just shrug as we start walking in different directions.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I walk to Adam and help him up.

" Are you ok?"

" I'm fine just a bit tired. Where are the Garde going?" he says pointing to them.

" They have their chests in a car. S we are leaving with my dad and we are going to meet up in the space needle. I left mu dad a mile off like you said so we should get walking before the cop come."

He grins and then says, " Well we don't really have to walk, we can just ride on the Chimaera." I nod liking this idea.

All Chimaera transform into large eagle.

I climb on top of one and Adam says," The one your one is Blackjack and the one is I'm riding is Dust." I nod." Tell them to head to Seattle."

" Ok that will take like 6 hours so if you want you can sleep. I'll go pick up Malcolm before we get going though." I nod.

As I drift of to sleep, I feel myself rising high above the clouds.

**Six's POV**

We are in the car heading towards Seattle.

Marina healed everyone so she is exhausted and passed out.

Nine is driving, Eight is looking out the window, Ella and BK are sleeping.

John then speaks up," Is it me or did Sam change?"

" He's changed a lot, but did you see his wrists?"

I see Nine in the corner of roll his eyes.

John winces and then says," It's all my fault he got tortured because of me!"

" No John, it nobodies fault. He chose to be in this, we didn't drag him into it." He nods and looks down.

" Nine what you said was really insensitive and rude."

John then says," Yeah man, his wrists are almost raw!"

Nine shakes his head and says," He'll live, I really don't get what all the fuss about."

" Ok so what if he is going to live, that must hurt like crazy. You didn't need to be so rude to him."

" Why are you defending him!? I'm your boyfriend!" he says.

" Nine you are my boyfriend ,but Sam is my friend and John's best friend. Just because he is a human doesn't mean he is worthless or isn't important. He is just as important as you are!"

Nine glares at the road in front if him and says clearly disgusted," So you are saying im as important as a human?"

I sigh,_ did he really not get the point of everything I just said?_

" Sam isn't as strong as you, he doesn't have legacies but it doesn't make him less important. So yes you are equally important as a human. Not all humans ,but Sam is as important as you!"

He rolls his eye ,but doesn't respond and continues speeding down the highway.

* * *

**Sam's POV**  
When I wake up I notice I'm on a bed .

I shoot up immediately.

I look around and see all the Garde, Malcolm, and Adam staring at me.

Adam speaks up," Finally you woke up! I just finished telling them my story, its your turn."

I wipe the sleep from my eyes and notice most of the Gardes eyes are on my wrists except the one with long black hair, he had a glare on his face.

" Here let me help!" says a pretty girl with brown hair.

She walks up to me and puts her hands on my wrists. Then I feel this weird iciness comes from her hands and my wrists start closing up until they are completely fixed.

" Thanks I've had this for a while, It wouldn't heal no matter what I put on them. Wicked legacy by the way!"

She smiles and blushes and says," No problem! I'm Seven by the way ,but all my friends call me Marina."

I nod and smile back.

I see another with curly brown hair frown.

When she sits down I start telling them my story by the time I finish I see Six is glaring at John.

" Six it wasn't Johns fault, he didn't do it on purpose. Besides we're all together now!"

She nods and her faces softens up.

I look around and don't see Sarah.

_Did she die? What happened, where is she?_

" What happened to Sarah?"

John looks down and says, " We broke up a week ago."

I nod understanding why ,but I smile thinking of something.

I whisper really low making sure he can only hear me," Well now you can have Six, I mean after Washington you guys have something, right?"

He smiles sadly ,but then says," We used too."

I frown ,but I notice the guy with the long hair glaring even harder in my direction.

" So I've told you guy my story, what yours?"

They all start in order.

I learn the guy with the long hair is Nine. He is apparently dating Six and is super cocky and egoistic. The one with brown hair is Eight and he is dating Marina. Then there is a little girl who is apparently Ten/ Ella. I'm glad we have an extra person with legacies to help us in the war.

When they all finish, Six says," Lets turn in the news and see if theirs anything."

When we turn on the TV we expect to hear about Chicago ,but what we see leaves each one of us with our mouths on the floor.

**A/N: How was the fight scene? Malcolm, Sam and Adam are finally with the Garde! Sorry it took so long to write. It was super hard to write the fight scene and school started so its really hectic. There is one more chapter left : ( ,but on a happier note the Fall of Five comes out tomorrow! Like the cliffy? Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	10. Bye! A Sorry, Review and Goodbye!

**The chapter before this was sadly the last chapter! If you want to know more read below, just its hard to explain without spoiling stuff so read below at your own risk! It's also just ****_some (_there is many more)****of my thoughts on the Fall of Five! Sorry about not finishing like the book ruined my plans! In response to mutantblueberry yes I will review on your stories! Thank you to ALL the reviewers! Your reviews kept me going, inspired me and helped me a TON! Have nice day! :) So for now Bye!**

**_CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE FALL OF FIVE!_**

**Authors Note:**** Hi! I just finished the Fall of Five. I'm greatly disappointed. I wanted to say that Chapter 9 is the last chapter. Sorry just after finding out Five is an evil ****_guy _****traitor, it kind of killed my plans. My plans were to continue and make Five a girl and pair her with John. I'm actually really sad that Eight died, im kind of in shock it was him not Sarah or even Ella. About Five, im not surprised he was a traitor the way he acted it made it obvious and Setrakus Ra being Loric not surprised either. I think this was the worst book so far. You could barely see the interaction between the characters, some of the characters personalities were so off and I think it was too short. Like 241 pages?! Really!? Ella really bothered me in this book, I really loved her ,but like in this book I just hate her! :/ The book was written differently and I really didn't like it! If you read it tell me what you thought in the reviews or PM me! If you want to talk about PM me 'cause I have a lot of more stuff to say! Bye!**


End file.
